


Some links if you are in need of help

by january_snow



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/january_snow/pseuds/january_snow
Summary: If you're feeling sad or lonely, or need help otherwise, please look after yourself.There's help and support to be had!





	Some links if you are in need of help

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this on tumblr and thought it was important to reblog, just that i don't have a tumblr, so here you go AO3.
> 
> Not actually an original work, but reblogged from [ gammadolphin](/users/gammadolphin/)'s tumblr.

US Helplines:

Depression Hotline: 1-630-482-9696  
Suicide Hotline: 1-800-784-8433  
LifeLine: 1-800-273-8255  
Trevor Project: 1-866-488-7386  
Sexuality Support: 1-800-246-7743  
Eating Disorders Hotline: 1-847-831-3438  
Rape and Sexual Assault: 1-800-656-4673  
Grief Support: 1-650-321-5272  
Runaway: 1-800-843-5200, 1-800-843-5678, 1-800-621-4000  
Exhale: After Abortion Hotline/Pro-Voice: 1-866-4394253  
Child Abuse: 1-800-422-4453

UK Helplines:

Samaritans (for any problem): 08457909090 e-mail jo@samaritans.org  
Childline (for anyone under 18 with any problem): 08001111  
Mind infoline (mental health information): 0300 123 3393 e-mail: info@mind.org.uk  
Mind legal advice (for people who need mental-health related legal advice): 0300 466 6463 legal@mind.org.uk  
b-eat eating disorder support: 0845 634 14 14 (only open Mon-Fri 10.30am-8.30pm and Saturday 1pm-4.30pm) e-mail: help@b-eat.co.uk  
b-eat youthline (for under 25’s with eating disorders): 08456347650 (open Mon-Fri 4.30pm - 8.30pm, Saturday 1pm-4.30pm)  
Cruse Bereavement Care: 08444779400 e-mail: helpline@cruse.org.uk  
Frank (information and advice on drugs): 0800776600  
Drinkline: 0800 9178282  
Rape Crisis England & Wales: 0808 802 9999 1(open 2 - 2.30pm 7 - 9.30pm) e-mail info@rapecrisis.org.uk  
Rape Crisis Scotland: 08088 01 03 02 every day, 6pm to midnight  
India Self Harm Hotline: 00 08001006614  
India Suicide Helpline: 022-27546669  
Kids Help Phone (Canada): 1-800-668-6868

FREE 24/7 suicide hotlines:

Argentina: 54-0223-493-0430  
Australia: 13-11-14  
Austria: 01-713-3374  
Barbados: 429-9999  
Belgium: 106  
Botswana: 391-1270  
Brazil: 21-233-9191  
China: 852-2382-0000  
(Hong Kong: 2389-2222)  
Costa Rica: 606-253-5439  
Croatia: 01-4833-888  
Cyprus: 357-77-77-72-67  
Czech Republic: 222-580-697, 476-701-908  
Denmark: 70-201-201  
Egypt: 762-1602  
Estonia: 6-558-088  
Finland: 040-5032199  
France: 01-45-39-4000  
Germany: 0800-181-0721  
Greece: 1018  
Guatemala: 502-234-1239  
Holland: 0900-0767  
Honduras: 504-237-3623  
Hungary: 06-80-820-111  
Iceland: 44-0-8457-90-90-90  
Ireland 01-116 123  
Israel: 09-8892333  
Italy: 06-705-4444  
Japan: 3-5286-9090  
Latvia: 6722-2922, 2772-2292  
Malaysia: 03-756-8144  
(Singapore: 1-800-221-4444)  
Mexico: 525-510-2550  
Netherlands: 0900-0767  
New Zealand: 4-473-9739  
New Guinea: 675-326-0011  
Nicaragua: 505-268-6171  
Norway: 47-815-33-300  
Philippines: 02-896-9191  
Poland: 52-70-000  
Portugal: 239-72-10-10  
Russia: 8-20-222-82-10  
Spain: 91-459-00-50  
South Africa: 0861-322-322  
South Korea: 2-715-8600  
Sweden: 031-711-2400  
Switzerland: 143  
Taiwan: 0800-788-995  
Thailand: 02-249-9977  
Trinidad and Tobago: 868-645-2800  
Ukraine: 0487-327715


End file.
